Til All are One
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Jack Darby got a car, but not only that, it is an Autobot. He teams up with Sam and Mikaela to help the Autobots fight off the Decepticons. Though, he had feelings for his Autobot friend who protects him from any harm, and she is a daughter of Optimus Prime. Things are getting really complicated between Jack and Orionna after they saved the day.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Since I need to get back to writing TF stories again, I want to tell you all this. Jack Darby is from Transformers Prime, but I want to add him in the Bayformers story. ^^  
And another thing is the reason why I haven't written in so long is because I'm busy lately. I work on Saturdays for the shelter at Petsmart in case some of you don't know. It's a very good job to help animals find good homes. It's very tiring, but rewarding. Besides my job, I get breaks from drawing and writing. So yeah, please be patient on some of my stories that need to be complete. I do have a life too! LOL  
Thanks for reading and enjoy this fanfic!***

* * *

***Chapter 1: Contact***

* * *

_Explosions are around her. The Autobots are fighting off the Decepticons in the city. She couldn't find a certain human in the streets who need her help. She flew across the city and call out his name. But a bullet struck her down. Megatron landed next to her and grab her face to pin her down._

_"You will die! Just like your mother! And Prime will join you!" The leader of the Decepticons snarled as the female Autobot struggled to get his metal claws off. "And your human boyfriend!" Megatron taunted._

_"You keep your filthy hands off Jack! Do what you wish to me, but leave Jack out of this!" The young Autobot spoke, narrowing her optics at him. "And leave my father alone!"_

_"Begging for my mercy? How amusing..." Megatron aimed his gun at her. "Say goodbye, Orionna." The female Autobot, Orionna looks up at the gun that is firing up. This is it. She is going to die. If only she could see Jack one last time. To tell him he's been such a good friend to her. She won't forget that day she meet that boy along with her Autobot family.  
_

* * *

***Three days earlier***

Jack Darby was 16 years old that day. He is about to turn 17 in a week. He has black hair, blue eyes, and in 11th grade in high school. He is living with his mother who is a nurse, June Darby. The two live together since Jack's father left them for reasons. Though June worked very hard for her son to make him happy. And the biggest step is to get him a car of his own since he has complete the driver's ed and got a driver's license.

Jack sat in class while listening to his next door neighbor Sam Witwicky's report about his great-great-grandfather. And he is telling the whole class he is selling the glasses of his great-great-grandfather, which is uncalled for to their teacher and Jack. While Sam is talking, Jack looked over to the girl with red hair with a small smile. Her name is Sierra. He always had a crush on her in this school, but he isn't ready to ask her out. Until he gets his dream car. Sierra is whispering something to Mikaela who smiled in amusement after Sam is trying to sell the glasses.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" The teacher asked with a bored expression. "This isn't show and sell, Mr. Witwicky. This is the 11th grade and I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but, I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Sam said. Jack rolled his eyes a little, but smiled. Sam is getting a car if he got an A so his father would take him out to get a new car. Lucky him. Jack will have to wait a while for his future car. After the bell rings, everyone got out of their seats to leave while Sam stayed behind if he got a good grade.  
Jack walked out of the school building and see his mother standing next to a blue car with a grin. Looks like a Ferrari. They are pricey.

"Mom? That's not your car." Jack spoke. "Where did-" June held up the car keys and toss them over to her son.

"Got a good deal on your new car, Jack." She said. Jack form a big grin. His mother got him a Ferrari! He gave her a hug and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack said by getting around to sit in the driver's seat. He took everything in. But there is something that caught his eye. A strange insignia on the horn. He touched it with his thumb. "Huh. Weird."

"Yeah, it's been there. Don't know what it means." June said as he sat in the passenger's seat. "So, what do you think?" Jack started the car and it runs well. He smiled as his hands is on the wheel.

"Feels great! I'm loving this so far! You know what's weird? Sam might get his car today if he got an A." Jack said. June chuckled. Jack started to drive out of the school property. Little did he and his mother know, they are driving a robot in disguise.

* * *

After arriving home, Jack and June got out of the new car and they admire it once more. The color is very shiny. Jack touched the hood of the car with a smile. This is something he will take good care of. Now he can drive to school or anywhere with this Ferrari.

"I don't know how you manage to pay for this baby, but I love it." Jack said.

"You know it's funny." June said. "I was driving around and saw a very good price for this car and...well, I thought why not? I don't know why they sell it so cheap. It's only 4,000 dollars." Jack scratched his head in confusion, but he didn't care. He got a car. But before they walk towards a front door, they see a yellow camaro drive up to Sam's house. "Oh. Looks like Sam got his car." June said.

"Looks...nice." Jack said with a shrug. A Ferrari honked as soon as a camaro drove by Sam's house, and a camaro honked back. Jack and June turn to each other with confused looks. Why did his car honk by itself?

"Make sure you lock it." June said as she walk inside the house.

"Yeah. Right." Jack said, holding the keys. He pressed the lock button and the lights flicker a bit. As soon as the teen walk in his house, the Ferrari made a noise from the radio. It is communicating.

_**"Bumblebee, let me know when you want us to head out to call for others to arrive." **_The female voice spoke from the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Orionna meets Jack***

* * *

Jack hears screaming coming from next door in his sleep. He rubs his eyes and look out the window to see Sam's camaro driving out of the driveway, but that car is not alone. Jack's Ferrari drove behind the camaro.

"Hey! My car!" Jack cried out and hurried out of his room. He grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes and head downstairs. He ran out of the front door, ignoring his mother's call. He grabbed his bike and pedal down the street to follow Sam and the stolen cars. Jack sees Sam got out his cellphone and dialed 911. "Sam, someone stole my car too!" Jack said as he pedaled fast.

"Hello? 911 emergency!" Sam said to the phone. "My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! I need all units!" The two boys follow the cars to the outskirts of the city.

_'Who would steal my new car I just had today?' _Jack thought. _'And who would steal Sam's car?' _  
The boys ditched their bikes and the follow the cars behind the abandon warehouse. They look around for their stolen cars. Jack pointed at them a few yards away from them. But before they could approach, the cars started to transform. Wheels turning, parts shifting, changing places. The boys couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell...?" Jack whispered in awe. Two alien robots stood next to each other as one yellow robot shine a light into the dark sky. A symbol shone against the cloud. "What're they doing?" Jack wondered. He turned back to Sam who is whispering to himself, video taping himself with a cellphone. "Sam?"

"My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive." Sam held his phone up to record two robots. "Well, my neighbor's car is alive too. But you saw that, right? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just want to say... Mom, dad, I love you." He kept talking as Jack watches the two alien robots. One blue robot slightly turned to see him with glowing blue eyes. By looking at it, Jack could tell that his car, a robot, is a female by the appearance. The other robot is a male. Where do they come from? After Sam is finished video taping himself, Jack told him that they should go in case anything happens.  
While they are leaving to get their bikes, they hear growling. They turn to see two guard dogs, barring their teeth at them.

"G-good dogs." Sam spoke. As the dogs took a few steps forward, the boys took off.

"Shit!" Jack gasped as he ran off with Sam. The two jumped on high ground as the dogs started barking, trying to bite their legs. Suddenly, one of the walls were impaled. Sam's camaro and Jack's Ferrari busted in, scaring the dogs away and circling around the boys. "Oh crap! They're going to kills us, aren't they?" Jack cried out.

"I'm sorry! Take the keys, I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam screamed at his car as he threw his keys. The Ferrari transformed into an alien robot and it looked at Sam and Jack with a glare.

"We drive ourselves!" She snarled.

"Holy crap, it talks." Sam said in shock. Jack doesn't know what to think. The camaro only revved its engine as it watched the female robot talks to Sam. "I-I'm sorry-"

"You must be Sam Witwicky." A female robot said. "We came for you. But, this is not the time to explain. We must go."

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute! Just who are you?" Jack asked, waving his hands around to get the female robot's attention. Before the robot could reply, the sirens were heard. She transform back into a Ferrari and open the door for Jack. He didn't hesitate. He got in the driver's seat and the car took off, leaving Sam and the camaro behind. "Wait! What about Sam and your friend back there?" Jack asked, holding onto the door.

_**"Bumblebee can handle everything. Sam will be fine." **_The robot spoke from the radio.

"Bumblebee?"

_**"Yes. My close friend."**_

"Okay, but...you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Jack asked, looking at the radio. "I'm Jack Darby, by the way."

_**"I am Orionna."**_ The robot replied. Jack blinked at the name. It's so beautiful. He had never heard of that name before. _**"I'm sorry if we frightened you. But we mean no harm. But the Decepticons are the ones you should be aware of."**_

"Decepticons?" Jack asked. "You mean there are bad robots?"

_**"Yes. They are very dangerous. Us, however, we are called Autobots. We are good. You and Sam are safe with us." **_Orionna replied. Jack felt relieved. He had a lot of questions though. Who are the Autobots and the Decepticons? Where do they come from? _**"I will explain everything, but not tonight. The others will arrive as soon as they see our signal. We will stop the Decepticons."**_

"Yeah, sure." Jack said. "Oh boy, first I got a new car, then it turns out to be a robot."

_**"You got a problem?" **_Orionna asked, sounding defensive. Jack flinched by her tone.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just I'm surprised is all. How am I going to explain this to my mom? She will flip!" Jack said. He could've sworn he heard Orionna chuckle a bit.

* * *

Orionna took Jack to the empty park than taking him home. Jack got out of the car as it transformed. He got a better look at Orionna. She is a tall robot. And those optics glow in the dark. So bright and blue. Orionna kneels down to look at Jack.

"Wow." Jack breathed. Orionna smiled a little at him.

"Get used to it, Jack. We promise we won't squash you." She said. Jack didn't say a word. He is staring into her optics. Orionna spoke to him once more. "Do not say a word to anyone. It will be dangerous. Your mother will may find out, but not quite yet."

"Y-yeah." Jack said. "I won't...say anything." Orionna transform back into a Ferrari. But, something appeared by the car. A teen girl with long white hair with light blue at the ends of it. Sky blue eyes. She is wearing a jean jacket with sleeves up, a yellow long sleeve top, and a sky blue skirt. Black boots, and wearing black wrist bands. "Uh...who is-?"

"It's me." The girl spoke. Jack blinked in shock. It's Orionna's voice. "We use our holoforms to disguise ourselves around humans."

"Whoa. That is so cool." Jack said. "You're very pretty. I-I mean...! You look very...normal. Like a normal human." Jack stuttered. Orionna smirked at him.

"You think so? You think I'm...pretty?" She asked. Jack felt his cheeks burn. "Thank you for the compliment, but I really need to take you back home before anyone sees us or your mother will be worried sick." The holoform disappeared and the car door opened for Jack. The boy got in the driver's seat and Orionna drives him back home.  
Little did they know, there is a police car watching from afar, red and blue lights flicker. A Decepticon insignia on the sides of the doors. It was watching Orionna driving away from the park with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Barricade Chase***

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" June asked as soon as Jack walked in the living room. "I was worried! I had to call the police!"

"I'm sorry." Jack replied. "But don't worry, I got my car back from...the car thief. I think...Sam got his car back." He couldn't tell his mother about Orionna. It had to be a secret for now. "I'm going back to bed." Jack walked upstairs to get to his room to rest up while June watches him with a look.

"We'll talk about this later." She called.  
Jack closes his bedroom door and collapse on his bed. He still couldn't believe it. His Ferrari is a robot in disguise. How will Sam handle his robot? Only the two of them knew about it. They must keep this a secret from others.

* * *

The next day while June is out to work at the hospital, Jack went outside to his car. The driver's door opened for him. Jack got inside and relax in the seat. The engine started to run and drive out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

_**"Somewhere where we could talk, Jack. The other Autobots will arrive soon." **_Orionna spoke from the radio.

"Okay. But, what about Sam? Or that yellow robot friend of yours?" Jack wondered. "Should Sam know about this?"

_**"Bumblebee told me that Sam Witwicky was taken by the police. But don't worry, his father got him out. We still need that boy." **_Orionna replied. Jack wondered why Sam is important to the Autobots now. What do they want from him?

_**XX**_

They drive through out the city, but they saw Sam riding his mother's pink bike, screaming for help. Jack turned to see him do a flip and land hard on his back. Not only that, Mikaela saw him from the table by the restaurant talking to her friend. Orionna and Jack watched Sam got on the bike and ride away, claiming that his car is chasing him.

_**"Bumblebee is following him. Sam had the wrong idea." **_Orionna said.

"Let's go after him." Jack said, holding the wheel. Before the car could take off, there is a police car following Sam as well. But it took a different route. "Uh, Orionna? Let's go." Jack spoke, looking at the radio.

_**"Jack, get out of the car."**_

"What? Why?"

_**"It's not safe." **_The door opened and Jack was forced to get out of the Ferrari. As he sat up from the side of the street, the car took off in full speed.

"Hey! Orionna! Wait!" Jack yelled. "Are you kidding me?!" He got on the sidewalk and curse to himself. Mikaela pulled over with her motorcycle to see Jack muttering to himself.

"Need a ride?" She asked. Jack turned to her. "I'm worried about Sam." Jack didn't waste any time and climbed on the motorcycle. "Hang on." They took off after Sam and the cars.

* * *

Sam was being chased by a transformed police robot. The Decepticon. It threw Sam to the hood of the car and yell at him. The red optics glow brightly at the terrified teen.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?!" The Decepticon screamed. "Are you username Ladiesman217?!"

"Yes!" Sam yelled, trying to back away.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?!" The robot yelled again. Before Sam could get a chance to get away from the grasp, Orionna threw herself on the evil robot. Sam screamed at this and fell off the car. A camaro arrived at the scene and open one of the doors for him.

"Sam!" Two voices yelled. Sam turned to see Mikaela and Jack arriving in the parking lot.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Sam yelled. But Mikaela and Jack got off the bike and see two robots fighting. Jack sees Orionna fighting off the Decepticon. The camaro honked its horn getting the teens' attention. "Go! Get in!" Sam said, shoving Mikaela and Jack inside Bumblebee. The camaro drove off, leaving two robots in the dust.  
Orionna ducked as the Decepticon swung his weapon and kick at his ankle.

"Stand down, Barricade!" Orionna growled.

"We never stand down, you foolish femme!" Barricade yelled. "Out of my way!" He grabbed her by the chest and threw her aside. He transformed back into a police car and took off to follow Bumblebee and the teens. Orionna grunted and uses the commlink to contact Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, Barricade will be on your trail. I will be on my way as soon as I can." She said before she transform back into a Ferrari.

* * *

Orionna arrived on time to see Barricade and Bumblebee fight as the teens tried to get away from being squashed. She transformed and got help Bumblebee fight Barricade off. Barricade screamed at them in Cybertronian language as he swung his weapon at Bumblee as Orionna got out the sword blades from the arms. She swung her arms around to hit Barricade in the chest.  
Jack and the others watched them fight, but one little silver robot started to attack Sam. His pants were off by the robot, and Mikaela got the tool to whack it off. She stabbed it over and over until the body stopped moving, but lost a head.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam spat and kick the head away as it screamed. Jack caught his breath and turn back around to see Orionna stood before Barricade who transformed and drove away. Bumblebee touches her shoulder, thanking her for the assist. Orionna nodded and turn to the teens. They stood on the hill watching them.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked them.

"Yes." Orionna replied as Bumblebee chirped a little in response. Sam stood by Jack, watching the Autobots. Mikaela was confused by the whole thing while Sam is figuring about his robot. Bumblebee talked through the radio. Not like Orionna. He speaks from the satellite radio. Orionna turned to the teens. "Bumblebee speaks from the satellite radio. He lost his voice. We are still working on that." She said.

"He...he talks through the radio?" Sam asked. Bumbleblee clapped his hands at him.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He replied. Jack smiled at this.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked. "What was that?" Bumblebee looks up at the sky.

"Message from Starfleet, captain. Through the inanimate vastness of space. Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" Bumblebee replied. Mikaela joined the boys in wonder. Jack turned to Sam and Mikaela.

"There are more Autobots." He said. "Orionna told me about them coming."

"What?" Sam wondered.

"Are you guys aliens or something?" Mikaela asked them. The two Autobots nodded and transform back into cars. Jack walked up to the Ferrari. Sam and Mikaela got inside Bumblebee since it's safe to ride.  
Jack stared at the radio of the car's. He is pretty mad that Orionna threw him out of the car earlier. But he knew it would be risky to stay with her, still he had to help Sam.

_**"I am sorry about that. Barricade will harm you as well. I can't put you in any danger." **_Orionna said.

"I know. I understand. Just give me a warning next you throw me out of the car." Jack said. So, they started to follow Bumblebee to find a spot where the Autobots will meet them. "So, how many Autobots will arrive?" Jack asked.

_**"You will see. I will tell you one of them."**_

"Which is that?"

_**"My father."**_


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Autobots***

* * *

In the large alleyway, Orionna and Jack waited for Bumblebee to arrive with Sam and Mikaela to meet the other Autobots that will be arriving soon. They've been driving all afternoon and it's already getting dark. Jack's mother keeps calling him to tell him that she will be running late from work, which is good to Jack so she won't be seeing the Autobots tonight for a while.  
After waiting, Bumblebee arrived in a new camaro look with Sam and Mikaela. But they are not alone. There are four other vehicles appearing in the large alleyway. Orionna transformed as soon as they stop and they transform themselves. The teens look around themselves to see the robots fully transform. Jack turn to the blue and red robot that seemed to be the leader, kneel down to face the teens with his blue optics. Jack was told by Orionna that this leader is her father.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader asked in a deep, yet a gentle voice.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered to Sam who is speechless.

"Yeah." Sam replied, staring at the leader in awe.

"My name is Optimus Prime." The leader told the teens. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The medic Autobot spoke.

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

"What's cracking little bitches?" The silver Autobot spoke, starting to break dance as the teens face him.

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus said as Jazz smirked at the teens.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said as he laid on the car, crossing his arms. Orionna shook her head playfully at him.

"What is that? How did he talk like that?" Sam asked with confusion.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus replied with a small smile. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured to the other Autobot who shows off his canons, pointing at the teens. Jack almost jumped by this action.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked, looking at Jack with a smirk.

"Easy Ironhide." Orionna told him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my canons." Ironhide chuckled as he back down.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said as the medical bot sniffed the air a bit.

"The Witwicky boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with a female." Ratchet said. Jack held back his laugh as Sam and Mikaela avoid eye contact.

"And you know already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said as Bumblebee started to play music. "And of course, my only sparkling, Orionna." Optimus looks over at Orionna who nods at the teens.

"Sparkling?" Mikaela asked, looking at the female Autobot.

"Meaning child." Ironhide replied. "That is how we call 'children'." Jack nodded, understanding. Mikaela looked back up at the leader of the Autobots, asking him why they here on this planet.

"We are here looking for the All Spark." Optimus replied. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The leader of the Decepticons." Orionna spoke. Optimus told the teens about how Megatron betrayed the Autobots back in Cybertron many years ago. The All Spark was lost and located on Earth and Megatron followed it. That was when Sam's grandfather found him. Archibald accidently activated Megatron's navigation system that coordinated the Cube's location on Earth that were imprinted on the glasses. That caught Sam's attention after listening to this.

"How do you know about his glasses?" He asked.

"Ebay." Optimus simply replied. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And a human race will be extinguished." Jack nearly gulp at that part. All optics are on Sam. Optimus stood as he continued to speak. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Mikaela and Jack turn to Sam with worry.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses." Mikaela said. Good thing they aren't sold to someone from eBay yet. The Autobots need those glasses to look for the Cube and stop the Decepticons from harming humans.

* * *

While Sam and Mikaela were in Bumblebee to get to Sam's house, Jack was told that he would be riding with Optimus instead of Orionna. In case she needs to transform to attack if a Decepticon appears. Jack sat in the passenger seat as Optimus drives.

"So, uh, you're the leader of the Autobots, huh?" Jack asked, no longer wanting the awkward silence. "I mean, Orionna told me about you."

_**"I've been told that you are the one she has been protecting." **_Optimus spoke from the radio.

"Yeah. And...is she my guardian since Bumblebee is the guardian of Sam?" Jack asked.

_**"She is. If that is alright with you."**_

"That's fine. I don't mind at all. I'm just saying that she is...very strong and nice." Jack said. "She did give me a scare last night. I never thought my car is a robot from another planet."

_**"Life is full of surprises, Jack." **_Optimus told him. Jack smiled a bit.

_**XX**_

The cars were pulled up behind Sam's house. Jack got out of the semi truck and hear Sam ordering Mikaela to stay and watch the Autobots while he is going to search for the glasses. Jack tried to catch up with him, but he hears sounds. He turned around to see the Autobots transform. Optimus and Bumblebee were the first to get in the backyard of Sam's.

"Uh, guys!" Jack called them. Sam noticed Optimus and Bumblebee and tried to distract his father from coming outside to see them. Jack and Mikaela watched helplessly. After Sam got his father back to the living room, he turned and yell at Optimus.

"What're you doing? Watch the path, watch the path! Please, please, please!" Sam begged. Optimus is confused and took a step back, but crushed the fountain with his enormous foot. "No! Oh no!" Sam cried out.

"Sorry, my bad." Optimus said.

"They work hard on that I hear." Orionna uttered, recalling that day when Sam's parents work on the yard.

"Sam, calm down!" Jack told his neighbor who looks like he is having a breakdown. "Just go in the house and look for the glasses!"

"Okay, okay! I'll deal with this later." Sam said, rushing in the house. Jack turned to see his house and notice his mother's room light is on. June is home already.

"Oh crap..." Jack whispered. His cellphone started to ring. He picked it up right away. "Hi, mom."

_"Jack, where are you?"_

"I'm uh..." Jack tried to think of something, hoping she wouldn't hear the commotion in Sam's backyard. "I'm out for a quick drive with my new car, enjoying the nice, quiet night." Jazz scoffed in amusement at Jack's lie.

_"What?! But there's some invasion going on out there! Come home right now!" _June said on the line.

"Okay, okay! I'll...see you soon! Love you!" Jack quickly hung up. He turned to see Optimus by Sam's window, bringing Mikaela up. He is rushing Sam to find the glasses. Jack is left alone with the Autobots outside. "Geez, my mom's gonna kill me." He said to himself. "If she sees you guys, she will freak out." He hears sounds and see the Autobots transform back into vehicles. "What the hell? No, this isn't hiding!" Jack told them. "This is not a parking lot." He walked over to his Ferrari. "Orionna, I'm going back to the house. I can't let my mom worry about me. Just wait here." He said. Before Orionna could speak, Jack rushed out of Sam's yard to get to his house next door.

_**XX**_

Just as soon as Jack opened the front door, putting away the house key, he spotted his mother standing in front of him with a stern look. Before she could utter a word, she noticed someone behind Jack.

"Oh? Who's your new friend?" She asked. Jack turned around to see Orionna's holoform.

"Uhh...mom, this is...Orionna." Jack introduced. "Orionna, this is my mother." June smiled and shook Orionna's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm June."

"Pleasure to meet you, June. Don't be harsh on Jack. It's my fault he's late." Orionna spoke. June blinked at her. Orionna continued. "Jack was helping me with...a school project." She lied. She looks up at Jack with a wink.

"Yeah. And...she is a new student at school and needs my help." Jack said, playing along.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you tell me before?" June asked. "Oh. Listen to me, all worried about nothing. Still you should've told me before. Next time you go out late, call me." As soon as she walked away, the house shook and the lights flicker. "Oh! Was that a earthquake?" Orionna and Jack look outside to see the Autobots next door. Ratchet was shocked by the power wires.

"It wasn't easy hiding over there." Orionna told Jack. "They could always use their holoforms."

"Why won't they?" Jack asked.

"My father needs those glasses, Jack. We are desperate to get them. My father couldn't think while he is focused on one thing." Orionna replied. "Sam should've found them by now."

"Oh, Orionna. I forget my manners!" June said coming over to them. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I should be going."

"Do you need a ride? The news is crazy about some invasion. Someone said something about aliens or something." June said with worry.

"No. No aliens here." Jack quickly said by pulling Orionna by the wrist gently. "I'll take her home, she doesn't live far. I'll be home as soon as I can, mom." They walk out of the house. Jack sighed in relief.

"Orionna, just stay with the Autobots, please." Jack pleaded. "I have to stay with my mom in case anything happens. She can't know about you guys yet."

"I know. I'll go check with-" Orionna paused when cars pulled up by Sam's house. There are men in uniforms approach the house. Orionna had a bad feeling about them. "I must warn the others." She said. She ran around the house to get back to Sam's yard.

"Orionna! Wait!" Jack hissed and follow her next door. He could see some men searching around the yard with radars in their hands. Do they know about the Autobots' arrival? If so, then they are in big trouble.

"Young man! Who are you?" A man's voice asked. Jack turned to see the man in a suit.

"I just...live next door. I come here to-"

"Next door? We should check there as well." The man said. "But before we do, what do you know about Sam's stolen car?" Jack didn't say anything. He is looking around for the Autobots, but they are nowhere to be found. They are probably hiding elsewhere away from the police. Orionna will be fine. The man noticed Jack's silent. "Seems to me you know. And your car was stolen too, right?"

"I got it back!" Jack replied. "I know nothing about this!"

"Oh really? Well, you are coming with me." The man took Jack by the arm to bring him in Sam's house. Jack noticed Sam and Mikaela being handcuffed.

"Oh shit..." Jack whispered to himself. His mother will not be happy about this.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Busted***

* * *

The teens sat quietly in the back of the black SUV, handcuffed. Jack couldn't believe this is happening. He was told that Sam's parents were taken away as well, and he is worried about his mother. June doesn't know anything about the alien robots either. Agent Simmons turned to the teens, but focused on Sam.

"So, LadiesMan217. That's your eBay username, right?" He asked. Sam blushed a bit when Mikaela looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you know, it's a typo and I ran with it." Sam replied. Simmons took out Sam's phone and play the voice of Sam's from the other night when his car was transformed along with Jack's car.

"That's you, right?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said.

"Last night at the station, you told an officer your car transformed." Simmons said to Sam. "Enlighten me."

"Our cars were stolen." Jack spoke to help his neighbor. "But it's fine now, we got them back."

"They came back." Sam added. Jack nudged him by the shoulder to keep him quiet about the secret.

"Not by themselves." Jack quickly said with a nervous smile. "They wouldn't do that, because that would be crazy!" He started to laugh awkwardly. Sam and Mikaela laughed along as Simmons joined in. But Simmons stopped and turn serious again.

"So, what do you kids know about the aliens?"

"Aliens? Like E.T.?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"It's a urban legend." Mikaela butted in. Jack remained quiet at this one. He looked out the window, hoping this will be over or the Autobots will save them by not harming humans. He continues to hear Simmons arguing with Sam and Mikaela, and claimed that Mikaela is a criminal for stealing cars and her dad on parole.  
Then, the car came to a screeching halt and they all jerk forward. The windows broke, and large metal hands reach in and tore off the hood of the car. Everyone looked up, blinded by the light as red and blue legs stood strong in front. Jack looked up to see Optimus turn off the lights and Orionna stood next to him.

"You're all in trouble now." Sam spoke looking at Simmons and his friend.

"Gentlemen, I'd like for you to meet our friend, Optimus Prime." Jack said. "And his daughter, Orionna." The female Autobot smiled down at him. Optimus loomed over as his blue optics glow.

"Taking the children was a bad move." He spoke. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Behind everyone, the Autobots arrived. Ironhide got his cannons out as Jazz took the weapons. Optimus kneeled down to face Simmons with a hard look.

"Hi there." Simmons spoke, his hands raised.

"You don't seem afraid." Optimus said. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are seven protocols, okay?" Simmons said. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Get out of the car." Optimus told him.

"Me? You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus yelled, making Simmons and his friend flinch by the tone. They scatter out of the SUV, as the teens got out themselves. Mikaela got Sam and Jack out of their handcuffs. Jack went up to Orionna who kneeled down to face him.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Jack replied. "Thanks for coming to the rescue." Orionna nodded at him. "These guys are from Sector 7."

"Sector 7?" Orionna wondered. "Hmm." She stood up and see Simmons and his men stood by the Autobots and Sam demanding to know where their location is. But Simmons refused to talk. The obvious thing to make him is that Bumblebee is leaking all over Simmons, causing Sam and the others to chuckle.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus told the yellow Autobot. Orionna chuckled at this.

"Get this guy to stop, huh?!" Simmon said in disgust.  
After handcuffing every man of Sector 7 to the pole, Mikaela made Simmons strip off his clothes except his top and boxers for threatening her father. While this is happening, Jack hears a faint buzzing sound. He looking around the sky and the sound is growing louder.

"Optimus, incoming!" Jazz said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered. Every Autobot transformed except Optimus and Orionna. Optimus reached down and open his hand for Sam and Mikaela to climb on to place them on his shoulder. Orionna got Jack to climb on her hand and place him on her shoulder. "Orionna, stay out of their sight. Keep Jack safe." Optimus told her.

"Of course. You keep Sam and Mikaela safe as well." Orionna said with a nod and ran off as the helicopter approached with a searchlight. Jack held on to Orionna's wires as she jogged off. "Hang on, Jack."

"Careful." Jack told her. He turned back to see Optimus hiding under the bridge, but Sam and Mikaela slipped off of him and fell toward the ground. "Oh shit! Orionna, go back! We have to help them!" Jack cried out. Just as Orionna turned her hand back, Bumblebee appeared to catch them. Both Orionna and Jack are relieved, but it didn't last long as Bumblebee was captured by the helicopter's thick ropes. "Bumblebee!" Jack cried out.

_**"Orionna, there is nothing we could do about Bumblebee. Take Jack and go. We will meet up soon." **_Optimus spoke from the commlink. Orionna had no choice but to obey her father's order. The humans will capture and harm her as well, and possibly harm Jack. She turned away from the scene.

"Orionna? What're you doing? We gotta help Bumblebee!" Jack said.

"We can't. We have to go." Orionna puts Jack down so she could transform and open the door for him. Jack got inside the car, sitting on the passenger seat and Orionna took off in full speed before they get captured.

"Are we leaving them?! Are you serious?" Jack asked, looking back.

_**"Too risky. Your friends will be alive. I can't say for sure about Bumblebee..." **_Orionna spoke from the radio, her tone sounds regretful. Jack can't argue with her. He figured that Optimus told her and the Autobots the same. He hopes Bumblebee will be kept alive.

_**XX**_

Jazz climbed down the bridge to speak with Optimus after Bumblebee and the teens were taken away by Sector 7. Optimus could've done something, but there is nothing he could do. He can't harm the humans to save Bumblebee. Orionna took Jack somewhere else safer.

"Optimus." Jazz spoke. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"There was no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus said.

"But, it's not right-"

"Let them leave." Optimus said with a frown. He looked down and see the glasses Sam dropped for trying to stop the men from freezing Bumblebee. He picked them up with his large fingers.

"What about Orionna?" Ratchet asked.

"She is a strong soldier. She knows how to hide and fight back." Optimus told him and the other bots. "She will protect Jack herself. She will find us when the time is right. Right now, we need to leave here."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: A Strong Bond***

* * *

After it seemed like hours, Jack woke up and see that he is somewhere far away from home. Where did Orionna take them? Jack rubbed his tired eyes and stretch his arms a bit.

"Where are we?" Jack yawned. No response. Orionna could be resting or she could be in her holoform by the gas station Jack just noticed. He got out of the Ferrari to stretch some more. "What a night." He said to himself. "I hope Sam and Mikaela are okay."

"Good. You're awake." Orionna's voice spoke. Jack turned his head to see Orionna walking towards him with a bag. "Got you something." She hands him a bag. Jack looked inside to see snacks and bottles of water. How did she pay for this since she is in holoform? She didn't steal, did she? "Come on. We gotta go meet with my father at Sector 7." Orionna said.

"They found it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Orionna leans against her car. "Just don't make a mess in the car, okay?" Jack walked over and put the bag in the front, but didn't climb in. Orionna faces him. She saw him got his phone out and notice he had missed calls from his mother. Jack sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead. Orionna walked towards him. "You will return home after the war. I promise."

"I believe you." Jack said. "It's just that...my mom has been through a lot since my dad left. She worries too much, and she will do anything to keep me happy. She didn't know she got a car that is an Autobot. She didn't know I was part of this...alien robot war thing. Wish I could tell her I'm okay and tell her about you guys, but...what will she think really?"

"You can tell her if you must, but she must keep it a secret from others." Orionna told him. "Sam's parents should know by then."

"Yeah." Jack said with a chuckle. Orionna laughed along. "Oh, I wanted to know something. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"What is it?"

"Do you...have a mother?" Jack asked. Orionna look down at the ground.

"Yes, but...I do not know if she is alive back on Cybertron. Her name is Elita-1. She is the leader of the female Autobots." She said. Jack listened. "She and my father are very strong together and very close, and had me. But since we had war, things turn ugly, I lost my mother. Maybe when this is all over, my father might want to send the signal to our team to come here."

"Oh. Well, if she is alive, I would like to meet her." Jack said with a comforting smile. "She sounds like a nice bot." Orionna smiled a bit.

"She is. She taught me well and never leave anybody's side. She was always there." She said. "And I am sorry about your father. He should never leave you." Jack touches her hand, making her blink by the action.

"Don't be sorry. My dad has reasons, but...he just left. We just move on without him." He said. "Me and my mom do fine together. And I'm sure she will like you, Orionna." Orionna nodded. She pulled her hand away, going around the driver's side. Jack climbed in the passenger seat as Orionna sat in her driver's seat.

"We should be going. The Autobots are waiting." She said. "And Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for listening."

"Sure thing." Jack said with a grin. "Now, let's go." Orionna started to drive in her holoform while Jack started to snack.

* * *

Optimus stood by the road while the other Autobots wait by the building. He turned to see a Ferrari coming up. Before it transformed, Jack got out and look up at the leader of the Autobots.

"Hello, Jack." Optimus greeted. "I see you are unharmed."

"Yeah. Orionna kept me safe." Jack replied, crossing his arms. "Are we gonna rescue Bumblebee and the others from Sector 7?"

"We need to find the location of the All Spark." Optimus said as Orionna transformed. "The glasses will show us the location. I hope it will work." Orionna picked up Jack and place him on her shoulder.

Optimus stood by the towering building, holding the glasses. He started to scan the glasses, and the large blue Earth appearing, glowing faintly. The All Spark is 230 miles from where they are now. Ironhide knew that the Decepticons must know where it is by now.

"So, we will get it before they do. It shouldn't be hard, right?" Jack spoke.

"We must get the All Spark before they do." Optimus said.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't leave him to die!" Jazz told his leader.

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Optimus said to his Autobots.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide retorted. Jack turned to him with a look, offended by this. "They're a primitive and violent race."

"Ironhide, we're not all bad!" Jack said, standing up, balancing on Orionna's shoulder. "We get scared because you guys show up! If they see that you guys fight those Decepticons, they will know the difference between good and bad! You should do the same thing with us! Never judge." Ironhide stared at him in silent before scoffing.

"He is right." Orionna said. "Not all humans are bad."

"Were we so different?" Optimus asked them. "You know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Orionna looked at her father in fear. He can't mean that.

"No!" She said. "You can't!"

"Optimus, you don't have to do that!" Jack said, helping Orionna. "You're the leader! Everybody needs you! Orionna needs you! You all came here to get the All Spark and stop those Decepticons! And you would sacrifice yourself to-"

"Enough." Optimus silenced Jack from going any further. He faces Orionna. "We cannot let humans pay for our mistakes." He told her. "Orionna, you will be one with the Matrix, and become a leader."

"Father, I can't... I'm not worthy." Orionna said, shaking her head at him.

"Nor was I." Optimus said. He turned to the other Autobots. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" They all jump off the building. But, Orionna and Jack stayed behind. Jack touches the side of Orionna's face.

"We will find another way." He told her. Orionna didn't say anything. She climbed down, holding Jack in her hand. She puts him down and transformed. Jack climbed in and Orionna drove off to follow the Autobots. "He can't mean that. He wouldn't just sacrifice himself." Jack said.

_**"If there is another way, I would tell him. But, there isn't. I can't be the leader of the Autobots. I'm no Prime." **_Orionna spoke.

"One day, you will be. You could be a great leader." Jack said. He heard her sigh a bit. Jack must think of a way to talk Optimus out of sacrificing himself. The Cube must be destroyed is all. And the Decepticons will lose the war. Optimus will remain the leader of the Autobots.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: A Battle Begins***

* * *

After a while of driving, Jack knew he saw a familiar camaro drove pass the Autobots. It has to be Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela are with him and the other cars. The Autobots hit their brakes and turn around to follow Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee is alive! Thank god!" Jack cheered.

_**"And he has the All Spark!" **_Orionna spoke. _**"Keep your seatbelt on, Jack. This will be a bumpy ride." **_Jack smiled at the radio.  
As the Autobots followed Bumblebee, they are not alone. The sirens are heard. Jack looks out the window and see a police car. It's Barricade. Along with the Decepticon, there are other cars with him.

"Oh no. Orionna, we got company." Jack said nervously.

_**"Stay calm, Jack. My father is going to handle them. We cannot let the Decepticons get the All Spark." **_Orionna told him. Jack turned to see Optimus transform and fought one of the Decepticons off the freeway. Barricade is close behind Orionna. Jack tried not to panic as Orionna started to speed up, warning the Autobots that she has Barricade on her tail. Jazz cuts Barricade off and transform to shoot the cop Decepticon. The rest of the team continues to drive to get to the city. Jack will be in a fight, but he will be under Orionna's protection.

* * *

The city is already in shambles, and the citizens scatter around to get away from the robots. Orionna and Jack arrived to see soldiers giving orders by William Lennox. Sam and Mikaela turned to see Jack rush towards them with relief.

"Guys! You're okay!" Jack cried out. Sam and Mikaela gave him a hug, glad he is okay. Jack was surprised by their action, but return the hug. But then, smoke was thrown to them. Jack coughed a bit. "What was that?"

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide bellowed with a look. Orionna got her guns out as a flying Decepticon is above them.

"Give us the All Spark, Autobots!" Starscream yelled from one of the buildings he is standing on. Orionna narrowed her optics at him. If Starscream is here, then Megatron is here. Explosions were around everyone. Jack was thrown back to the concrete, grunting a little.  
Jack got up to see more Decepticons around to fight off the Autobots. He tried looking for Orionna, but she is nowhere to be found. She must be off fighting Starscream or with Optimus to help. Jack turned to see Bumblebee, and realize that his legs are gone.

"Bumblebee!" He cried out. He rush towards the yellow Autobot. "Oh my god, Bee! Your legs!" Bumblebee chirped a bit. He got the Cube out and hand it over to Sam. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Jack repeated.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said to his guardian robot. "He's hurt real bad."

"Sam-" Jack spoke, but Lennox ran up to the boys.

"Where's the Cube?" He asked. Sam showed him the Cube. Lennox started to give Sam instructions. "All right. I can't leave my guys back there. So here, take this flare. See the tall white building with statues on it? Go to the roof and set the flare."

"No." Sam said, shaking his head. "No, I can't do this!"

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now, all right?" Lennox said by grabbing Sam's shoulders. "I need you to take this Cube. Get it into the military hands while we hold them off. Or else a lot of people are going to die."

"No, I'm not going. I can't-"

"Oh for god's sake!" Jack took the Cube and the flare and look at the soldier. "I'll do it!"

"Kid, I don't know who you are, but-"

"I'm Jack Darby! I have an Autobot guardian too. She is Orionna! So if Sam isn't gonna do this, then I will! I won't let those Decepticon punks to take over our planet!" Jack said with a look in his blue eyes. Lennox stared at him, then at Sam.

"You will let your friend risk his life?" He asked.

"No. I'll go with him." Sam quickly said. "I'll do it. Jack and I will do it together."

"Good! That's what I like to hear from you!" Lennox said, slapping Sam's shoulder. "Now, go!" Lennox hands Jack and Sam the guns. The two boys ran off while Ironhide and Rachet are covering them.  
Jack and Sam twist and turn through the streets. Jack could've sworn he saw something large above them, but in its clutches was Jazz. On top of the building must be Megatron. Jazz was thrashed around, shouting insults at the leader of Decepticons. Jack aimed his gun at Megatron and started to shoot him to help Jazz. Megatron felt bullets on his metal sides and look down at Jack with his red, angry optics. Jazz got himself free from the clutches and jump to another building.

"Jack, come on!" Sam screamed, pulling Jack along.

_**XX**_

Orionna flew across the city to shoot Starscream down. She caught up with him and grab him. They both crash land down the street. Starscream growled at the female Autobot and punch her.

"You will regret that, you little piece of-" Orionna kicked Starscream off of her and shot his side.

"You talk too much." She muttered and flew off to find Jack.  
While she is flying across to find Jack, but a bullet struck her down. Orionna lands hard on the street. She is about to get up but a claw grabs her by the face to pin her down. Megatron glared at her.

"You will die! Just like your mother! And Prime will join you!" He snarled. Orionna tried to get out of the grasp of Megatron's claws. "And your human boyfriend!" Megatron finished with a taunt.

"You keep your filthy hands off Jack! Do what you wish to me, but leave Jack out of this! And leave my father alone!" Orionna said, half pleadingly.

"Begging for my mercy? How amusing..." Megatron aimed his gun at her. "Say goodbye, Orionna." The femme couldn't move. The gun was firing up. She closes her optics. She then heard Megatron roar in agony. Orionna looked up to see a pick-up truck with Bumblebee in the back while Mikaela drives. She smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. Orionna quickly recovered and ran off to find Jack. Optimus arrived and notice Megatron.

"Megatron." He growled.

"Prime." Megatron got up with a growl. Orionna continues to ran through the streets to look for Jack.

"Hang on, Jack." Orionna said. "I will find you."

_**XX**_

The building stood tall and towering over the boys. Sam and Jack ran inside and hear roars behind them. Megatron is after them. He is after the Cube. Jack told Sam to keep running and go up the stairs to get to the rooftop of the building.

"I can smell you fleshlings!" Megatron spoke, busted through the wall. He is flying up the stairwell.

"Keep going!" Jack said. Sam almost stopped when they hear explosions below them, but Jack had to make him keep going up.  
They finally made it to the rooftop and lit the flare. The helicopter flew down. Sam and Jack ran to it. Sam held the Cube out for the soldier to take. Jack noticed Starscream a few rooftops away, looking injured, and shoot the helicopter. Jack and Sam threw their bodies away from the explosion.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed. "So close!"

"Jack!" A female, familiar voice called. Jack turned to see Orionna stand across from them, but far away. But she is not alone. Optimus is with her.

"Hang on!" Optimus yelled as he and Orionna jump across the rooftops. Megatron appeared in the rooftop, facing the boys. Sam hid behind one of the statues, holding the Cube. Jack stood bravely, holding a gun, aiming towards the leader of the Decepticons.

"Such a brave human." Megatron snarled. "No wonder Orionna was fond of you."

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Jack yelled, backing up a bit.

"Give me the All Spark, and you two may live to be my pets." Megatron told them, but his optics focus on Jack. "And I will not harm Orionna."

"We will not give you the All Spark!" Sam yelled.

"Oh. So unwise." Megatron spoke. He lifted his gun and shoot at Sam. Jack watched in horror. Sam fell off the building, but luckily Optimus grabbed him. Jack turned back to Megatron. "Come here, boy." He is about to grab him, but Orionna started to shoot at him.

"Keep away from him!" Orionna yelled and grab Jack. She jumped down the building where Optimus and Sam were, but Megatron followed closely behind her. He tackled her to the ground. Jack was safe from being in Orionna's hand. The citizens of the city run away from the bodies of the robots. Megatron flicked one of the humans away with a disgust scoff.

"Sam, Jack." Optimus spoke. The boys turn to face Optimus. "You both risked your lives for protecting the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory." Sam uttered. Jack smiled at his Witwicky motto. Orionna leaned over to check on Jack for any injuries. He is unharmed. She hears her father speak to Sam again, and it's something she did not like.

"Sam, if I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus told him.

"Father, no!"

"Orionna, please. We've discussed this."

"You can't sacrifice yourself! We all need you! I need you!" Orionna pleaded.

"What is going on?" Sam whispered to Jack.

"Sam, when the time is right, I will tell you do it. Just do not _listen_ to Optimus's request." Jack told him. "Megatron will be the one who must be gone." Sam is confused, but nodded. Optimus stood up as the boys are behind him and Orionna.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus said to the Decepticon leader.

"No, it's just me Prime!"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." The two collided. Orionna is keeping Sam and Jack from the battle, keeping her guns out in case her father needs back up. Jack looks up at Orionna to see she is dreading for this. But, Optimus will not sacrifice himself. Not today. Not ever.  
Megatron crawled towards the boys, trying to get to the Cube, but Orionna keeps Megatron pinned by using her swords.

"Mine! All Spark!" Megatron growled, he threw Orionna off of him.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest, now!" Optimus ordered. Sam and Jack both grabbed the Cube running towards Megatron. "Sam! No, Sam!" Optimus yelled. Orionna turned to see what was happening. Sam and Jack held the Cube up, shoving it into Megatron's chest. The Cube melted away. Megatron spouted out robotic noises, his body vibrated, the noises reach high pitches. Megatron doubled over, twitching. Optimus stood up and approach the now dead Megatron. Orionna approached Sam and Jack, nodding at them, silently thanking them. Jack smiled at her. "You left me no choice, _brother_." Optimus whispered.  
The battle is over. The Autobots arrived along with the soldiers. But above the rooftop was Starscream. Orionna aimed her gun at him.

"You may have won, Autobots, but we are not finished!" Starscream said. "You humans watch your backs! Especially you, boy!" He pointed at Jack with his claw. "You and Orionna will face our revenge!" With that, Starscream transformed and flew off. Jack looked up at Orionna.

"They...are after me now, right?" He asked nervously.

"I am afraid so, Jack." Optimus spoke. "But do not worry. Orionna will protect you. As will we." He kneeled down to face him and Sam. "I owe you both my life. We are in your debt." Sam and Jack smiled at each other, and give each other high five.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Yes, I want Jazz alive in this. Because in these movies, some of the Autobots die way too soon. XD So yeah, Jazz deserves to live. And don't go anywhere, there will be more chapters after this movie-based story is over. Jack and Orionna still have a lot to do and we get to see the other Autobots arrive Earth before the second movie.***_


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: A New Home***

* * *

Lennox suggested to make a new base for the Autobots and military since they are on the same side of protecting the world. Now the Autobots will live on Earth peacefully. Optimus has sent messages to other Autobots who remain on Cybertron to come to Earth whenever they can. Still, the Decepticons are still out there and hide somewhere on Earth. And they are after Jack now since Sam isn't so important to them now. Orionna will be there for Jack no matter what. Jack was told to stay at the new base with Lennox and be under protection of the Autobots to be safe on weekends, but Jack's mother should learn about the Autobots now.

After the battle was over, June was so worried and relieved that Jack is home safe and sound. That was the day when she learns about Orionna who is the Ferrari the whole time. June was startled by the truth, but told by Lennox that the Autobots are friendly and made to protect. June wasn't a fan of the idea of her son being part of the military base, unless she will stay with them as well. She is a nurse after all. It took a lot of convincing to June to let Jack stay at the base for a month or two. It depends. June will be welcomed at the base, but if she is needed, she will be there.

* * *

The school bell rings and everyone got out of their classrooms. Jack hurried out to get to the front of the school where Orionna was waiting in holoform. As soon as he walked out of the doors, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Jack." A female voice said. Jack turned to see Sierra. "Um, I've heard that you were at Mission City a couple days ago with those robots. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Nothing broken." Jack said. He couldn't tell her or anyone that he is part of the Autobot team. It will put her in danger. "Barely got out of there alive."

"Yeah. Well, I heard your birthday is tomorrow so here." Sierra gave him a birthday card. Jack took the card with a small smile. He is turning 17 tomorrow. "And I was wondering if you like to see a movie sometime?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. I'll...let you know." Jack said. "I'd like that." He turned away and greet Orionna by the Ferrari.

"Who's your friend? You didn't tell her about us, did you?" She asked with seriousness.

"No. She heard I was in Mission City. I didn't tell her about you or the Autobots that I was now part of." Jack said. "And she just wanted to give me this." He shows her the birthday card. Orionna studied it with her light blue eyes.

"Birthday?" She wondered.

"Yeah. I'm turning 17 tomorrow." Jack said with a smile. He noticed Orionna's confusion. "Wait, you don't know what a birthday is?"

"Does it mean the day you were born?" Orionna asked.

"Yeah. We celebrate the day we were born. That's why it's called birthday. Don't you Autobots have birthdays?" Orionna shook her head at him. They do have their dates of their creation/birth, but it's been so many years. Not even humans could keep track of their birth. Orionna will remember Jack's birthday for the future. "So, anyway, we're going to the new base right?" Jack asked.

"Yes. We are. You do have a weekend off school." Orionna said by getting in the car as Jack sat in the passenger seat. He turned to see Sierra watching with her eyes. Jack could've asked her for a ride, but that would be out of the question. What would Orionna say? The car took off. It's too late to ask now.

* * *

Getting to the new base is only an hour drive since it had to be away from civilization. But the city has to be near in case anybody from the base needs anything or if June wanted to stop by if needed.  
The Ferrari drove inside the base where the other Autobots waited. Jack got out of the car and look around the new base they made. It is big enough for them to wander around. He turned to see Bumblebee with legs that Ratchet made for him.

"Bee! You got new legs!" Jack said, running up to the yellow Autobot.

"Feels good to walk again!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Sam would be so thrilled when I tell him!" Jack said with a grin. Lennox approached him with a suitcase June packed for Jack while he was at school.

"Here you go, kiddo. Your new room is upstairs. Just unpack, make yourself at home. Remember, you are here on three day weekends. The safer here, the better." Lennox told Jack. Jack thanked the soldier and took his suitcase. Orionna is still in her holoform, watching Jack go down the hallway to get to his new room he will be sleeping in.

"No Decepticons on sight?" Rachet's voice asked. Orionna turned to the medic who is in his holoform. He looks like in his 50s. He has learning to use holoform along with the other Autobots to blend in with humans so their robot forms won't get in a way or accidently destroy things like they did at Sam's yard those nights ago.

"No. They could be anywhere, hiding from afar." Orionna replied. "Believe me, I scan everywhere while I drove Jack here."

"Well, that's good I suppose. Starscream could be soaring above, planning to attack." Ratchet said with worry.

"That idiot will not show his face." Orionna said with a smirk. "Without Megatron, he cannot give orders right." Ratchet couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What is amusing you two?" A male voice asked.

"Oh nothing. Just talking smack about Starscream." Orionna replied, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. A holoform of Optimus stares at her. He smiled a bit. "Are the others coming to Earth?" Orionna asked.

"It takes time for them to arrive, Orionna." Optimus replied. Orionna frowned a little. She remembered what Megatron said to her back in Mission City. Is Elita-1 really dead back on Cybertron? Orionna needs to know the truth. She looked up at her father.

"Is my mother dead before I came to Earth with Bumblebee? Megatron told me when he attacked me, but...I am not sure if I should believe him or not." Orionna asked. Optimus shuts his eyes, letting out a sigh. Orionna knew the answer. Elita-1 is dead. Her strong mother.

"I do not know for sure, Orionna, but I did try to contact her, but all I hear is static." Optimus said. "Arcee should respond sometime when she can. If she or any of the female Autobots found out about your mother, we will know the truth. Megatron may have taunt you to get you off guard."

"I...I hope you're right. Maybe she is alive, but...hiding." Orionna said. "We will keep our sensors open." She walked away from Optimus and Ratchet. The medic turned to the leader.

"Do you believe Elita-1 is alive, Prime?"

"I want to believe. All we have to do now is wait." Optimus told Ratchet in a natural tone.

_**XX**_

After finally putting away the clothes in drawers, Jack lays back on the bed. The base will be his second home for a while. This will be an interesting first day. Not only he will be staying, he will help out everyone. Like doing some chores. It shouldn't be hard. A knock was heard. Jack sat up.

"Come in!" He said. The door opened and revealed Orionna peeking in. "Hey, Orionna."

"You need any help?" Orionna asked, walking in the room.

"I've already put my things away, but thanks." Jack said. "I'm just settling in for now. Relaxing before I head back out there." He got out his phone and started to play a song by Alice Cooper. Orionna hears music playing. The song is called Poison. Orionna usually plays rock and roll or pop, but this music is dark. She has never heard of Alice Cooper's music. Jack noticed her reaction and smiled. "This is one of my favorite songs from this guy. Alice Cooper is one of the best!" He claimed.

"Is the woman's lips poison that Alice Cooper mention really true?" Orionna wondered. Jack chuckled at her.

"No, no. That's just part of the idea for the song. There's a music video, but...you wouldn't like it."

"Hm. Well, this music got me into it. Not sure if Bumblebee would like it, but Jazz might." Orionna said. After the song ended, another song played. Jack lowered the volume.

"So, we will be having the rest of the Autobot team soon?" Jack asked. Orionna nodded.

"It may take time for them to come here. I just hope most of them will arrive."

"I'm sure they will." Jack said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can't wait to meet them." Orionna smiled a little. Jack always make her smile. He is her light.

* * *

Jack had been doing some easy chores for his first day. Giving paper work to some soldiers and make sure Bumblebee's legs are good to go for walking and transform. So far, the day has gone swell. Jack liked every minute of it. And tomorrow is his birthday. He will celebrate it in the base. His mother is invited of course, and to get to know the rest of the team.  
After the work is done, it's getting dark. Jack is getting tired after a long day at school and work for the base. Tomorrow will be a big day for him.

"You did great, kid!" Lennox said with a grin. "And Orionna told me that your birthday is tomorrow? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not gonna be a big deal. I don't want a party or anything. I just want to celebrate it here with my new friends." Jack said with a shrug.

"That's nice, Jack. And your mom's gonna come here for it I'm guessing?" Lennox asked. Jack nodded, scratching his head. "Well, can't argue with that. Anyway, you did a good job today. Get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's another day."

"Yeah. Good night, Lennox." Jack said. Before he could go to his room, he went up to the Autobots who are about to transform to get to their rest. "Good night, guys! See you all in a morning!"

"Night, Jack!" Jazz said with a wink. Everyone said good night to him and transform into their vehicle form. Jack smiled and walk away to get to his room. Orionna watched him before the headlights turn off. She has a plan for his birthday tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Jack's 17th Birthday***

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to start work. He smiled when he just turned 17 today. After getting dressed, he walked out of his room to get to the Autobots, June popped out with a grin.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" She embraced him.

"Whoa, mom! Didn't expect you to arrive so early." Jack said.

"It's your birthday, Jack. Of course I should come here early. I want to spend so much time with you and your new recruits. Including the Autobots, of course." June took her son by the hand and see the area all decorated. Tables are all over, and there is a cake in the middle along with plates and napkins. The Autobots are in their holoforms with the soldiers.

"Wow. You did all this?" Jack asked his mother.

"I helped. Thanks to Orionna."

"Orionna?" Jack turned to see Orionna talking to the commander of the base, giving him a wink. Jack smiled at her and wink back. He will have to remember to thank her for all this. This will be the birthday Jack will remember.

* * *

All day, Jack had been hanging out with the Autobots. Outside of the base, they have been spending time in their holoforms and spot a carnival. June suggests that they should go there and come back to base for cake. Jack thinks it's a great idea.  
As soon as they got tickets for rides, Orionna looked around the carnival. She could hear the screams of joy in the air, and smell popcorn.

"This is gonna be great! There is so much to do." Jack said to Orionna. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I'm not sure. What do you want to do? I never done anything like this." Orionna replied.

"You two have fun! Bee and I are gonna go to bumper cars!" Jazz said, taking off with Bumblebee.

"For starters, how about a mirror house?" Jack asked. "It's like a maze filled with mirrors."

"Okay. Lead the way." Orionna said, but she turned back to Optimus and Ratchet. "Would you two like to come with us?"

"You two go on ahead. Ratchet and I will be around. Have a good time." Optimus said with a small smile. Orionna smiled back and follow Jack to the activity they are going to. Ratchet made a smirk. Optimus noticed him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Looks to me that Orionna has grown attached to Jack." Ratchet said. "Think about it, Prime. She's the one who planned his birthday, and always there to pick him up from school."

"She is just a guardian and a close friend. Nothing more." Optimus said. "A cybertronian and a human relationship is impossible, Ratchet."

"Of course, of course." Ratchet said. "Anything could happen." Optimus rolled his eyes at him before walking away.

_**XX**_

Jack and Orionna have been spending time together in the carnival. The mirror house confuses Orionna, but laughed at Jack who keeps bumping into his reflections many times and had to help him find the real path. They play games and won some prizes. They bump into their Autobot team to be in the bumper cars to ram into each other for laughs. Jack had a great time.  
Last thing they want to do before they leave is to ride the ferris wheel. Jack and Orionna sat next to each other, nearly touching knees. As they are moving up, they see the ocean view.

"Did you have a good time, Jack?" Orionna asked.

"Hell yeah I did." Jack replied with a smile. "Thanks for the surprise party and everything. Can't wait to go back to base for dessert. You would love the cake."

"Me too. I have fun too. I never have this much fun in years before the war." Orionna said. "It's nice to see the Autobots have a great time. Even my father. He can't get the smile off his face, and it's great to see him smile again."

"It's good to have fun once in a while. Being happy is a good thing." Jack said. He places his hand over Orionna's. The girl blushed a bit and look at Jack. The teen noticed this and pull away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No. It's okay." Orionna held his hand again. "You can hold it. Yet, I feel hot and my spark is beating." Jack could see blush on Orionna's face. She does feel warm when he held her hand. They stare at each other's eyes. They lean in slowly, closing their eyes...

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They hear Jazz chant. Jack and Orionna quickly look behind them to see Jazz smirking at them while Ironhide shakes his head. Jack and Orionna turn back, blushing like mad. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. What was he thinking? He almost kissed the daughter of Optimus Prime. Would Optimus approve the relationship? Besides, Jack is a human. Not a robot.  
After their ride is over, they walk off to get to the exit of the carnival to wait for the rest of the Autobots. Jack and Orionna never said a word to each other. Optimus walked up to them as the rest followed.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Present!" Bumblebee said with a grin. "Now to finish the party, back to base." When they are going to the parking lot, Jack was called back by Optimus. The teen slowly turn to him. Optimus wanted to speak with him alone. Jack had a bad feeling, but must remain calm.

"You are not in trouble, boy. There are some things you need to know." Optimus spoke. "Whatever is happening between you and my daughter, it shall not happen. It is impossible. Orionna is not a human."

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "It's my fault. Not Orionna's. Did Jazz open his big mouth?"

"How could I not hear him chant?" Optimus asked, raising a brow at the boy. Jack would chuckle, but couldn't. He knew that he would be told not to be in a relationship with an Autobot. Optimus is not wrong. A human and a robot cannot be together. "I trust you being a good, true friend to Orionna. But promise me. Do _not_ take a step farther." Optimus said.

"I understand, Optimus. I totally get it. But, should Orionna know?"

"She should. I will speak to her. She too, will understand." Optimus told Jack. "I only want to protect her."

"And I don't blame you." Jack said. "But still, Orionna means so much to me. She did this because she cares about me. After what we've been through." Optimus nodded at him. "Well, we should go. The cake isn't gonna eat itself."  
Little did they know, in the crowd of people in the carnival, Barricade watched in his holoform. He now had some information to tell to Starscream.

* * *

The base had wished Jack a happy birthday to him and had some cake to share. June gave her son a gift card of Hot Topic since he always buys shirts of his favorite bands. Such as Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At the Disco. Jack thanked his mother for the gift card, and thanked everyone of the base for celebrating his birthday. Jack turned to Orionna and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Orionna. I'll never forget this." He said with a grin. Orionna hugs him back, smiling.

"Neither will I."  
When the soldiers retreat to their dorms for the night, Jack said goodnight his mother and the Autobots. As soon as he went to the room of his, Orionna turned back to her father. She recently had a talk with him after the cake. That she and Jack cannot be in a romantic relationship at all. Orionna understands, but at the same time, she is saddened by the rule. She really likes Jack. More than just a friend. Orionna had no choice but to listen to her father and try to ignore the feelings, but her spark says otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Allies***

* * *

Jack had just finished doing errands around the base while some of the Autobots went out to the city to be sure there are no Decepticons around to attack. So far, everything is fine. Almost fine. Jack remembered last night when Optimus talked to him. A human and a robot cannot be a romantic relationship. It is impossible. They can be friends, nothing more.

"You done, Jack?" Ratchet asked, his holoform walk by the teen. "Slow day, isn't it?"

"...It was nothing. I'm free to do what I want, gonna head home tonight and come back next weekend." Jack said. "So, any word from the Autobots who might arrive to Earth soon?"

"There is static." Ratchet replied. "Let us hope they will be arriving or might be alive." Jack nodded. He walked outside to see the military trucks and some soldiers wander around. Silence was soon broken when a police car appeared and transformed. Barricade. He let out a roar and swung around his weapon.

"Found you!" He hollered. The soldiers were yelling and got their guns out to shoot the Decepticon. Jack was about to run inside, but Jazz drove by and open the passenger door.

**_"Get in! I called Prime!" _**Jazz spoke from the radio. Jack wasted no time and got in the car. Jazz drove off as Barricade was distracted by the soldiers. But, the Decepticon noticed that Jazz is driving away with Jack inside. The evil robot growled and transformed to go after them. Lennox cursed and got out his radio to contact backup.

_**XX**_

Jack turned back to see Barricade on their tail. Jazz is faster than him, but Barricade started to shoot. Jazz had to swerve to avoid the bullets as Jack held on the seat and the door.

"What does he want?" Jack asked, trying not to panic.

_**"You, of course! The Cons are after ya, but we got you. Don't worry about a thing! Prime and the others are on their way!" **_Jazz said. A jet flew above them and transformed. Starscream stood in the middle of the street to block them from going any further. Jazz hit the breaks. Barricade stopped and transformed. The two Decepticons aim their guns at Jazz. Jack sank low, hoping neither of them see him.

"We know you are in there, boy! Come out of there!" Starscream demanded.

_**"Get out, Jack. I got a plan. Trust me."**_ Jazz said in a whisper. Jack didn't say anything, but obliged. He slowly open the door and raise his hands up to surrender. Starscream smirked at him.

"Hello, Jack. Is Orionna not with you?" He asked in a taunting tone. Jack glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" Jack asked. "Is it because of Megatron?"

"Megatron is no more. The Decepticons obey my orders now." Starscream said.

"What, you're a leader now?" Jack asked with a smirk. "That's a first." Before Starscream could speak, Jazz quickly transformed and started to shoot at him and Barricade. Jack was told to run away from the battle.  
Jack avoids the gunshots from the Decepticons while Barricade is chasing him, speaking in Cybertronion language. As Barricade is close to grab Jack, another robot appeared and strike him with a blade. Jack looked up to see a silver robot that looks a bit like Jazz, but different.

"Came right on time." The silver robot spoke. His blue optics shine brightly. Jack could see the Autobot insignia on him. He's one of the Autobots.

"Jack!" Orionna's voice called. She ran up to him and transformed. She informs him to get inside while the newcomer will handle Barricade to help Jazz who is fighting with Starscream. Orionna drives Jack away from the battle when the rest of the team arrived on the scene.

"Who was that? He's one of you!" Jack asked, looking back.

_**"Sideswipe. And he isn't alone. The others will meet us at the base." **_Orionna replied from the radio. _**"Is anyone injured at the base?"**_

"I don't think so. Jazz took me away from the base. Barricade and Starscream were after me." Jack said. They are heading back to base when the Decepticons were taken care of by the Autobots.

* * *

Orionna and Jack waited for their team to arrive. They hear engines. Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. But, there is a red/orange car follow them and had a Autobot insignia. They all transform. Jack watched Sideswipe and the red/orange robot transform. The red/orange Autobot is a female.

"Thanks to Sideswipe, we knock those punks down." Jazz said with a smirk.

"Starscream is a coward. He's lucky he escaped." Sideswipe commented.

"Too bad I miss all the fun." The female Autobot spoke. She turned to see Jack stood by Orionna. She kneeled down. "And who is this human? Friend of yours, Orionna?"

"This is Jack Darby." Orionna introduced. "Jack, this is Paramorah."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. And Sideswipe." Jack said to the two newcomers. "Thanks for stopping those Cons."

"Any reason why they are after this boy?" Sideswipe asked.

"He has helped Sam Witwicky defeat Megatron." Orionna told him and Paramorah. "He will be here on weekends. I'm taking him home tonight. He has school."

"So we have to keep this boy safe from the Decepticons? What about that Witwicky boy?" Paramorah wondered in confusion.

"What matters is that we must keep all humans safe in this planet from the Decepticons." Optimus spoke. "Jack is a friend of ours. A very close ally to Orionna who protects him from any harm. We must be sure any other Decepticon isn't causing any more destruction." Jack listened to the leader of the Autobots. He had been thinking about his future with the Autobots. How long will he have to be under their protection? Possibly for a long time. Even after he graduated from high school. In two years, he will be out of school and start a new life. Sam plans to be in collage after high school. What will Jack do?

"Jack?" Ratchet's voice asked. Jack looked up at him.

"I just scanned you. You are not harmed." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Jack said. "I'm, uh, gonna pack before it gets dark." He walked inside the base. Orionna watched him in concern.

* * *

Outside of the city, Starscream stared out in the horizon while Barricade sat with a scowl. Starscream almost had Jack. If only Jazz hadn't got in the way or those Autobots arrival to save Jack.

"The boy is kept by those Autobots for safety." Starscream growled. "I still don't understand why we must capture him alive. What does a human got?"

"The boy has something inside him. He is special. Unlike that Witwicky boy." Barricade replied. "When I first saw the boy's eyes, I see something in them. We will plan our attack soon, but...we must wait for Soundwave. And sooner or later, we will have our leader back."

"I'm the leader of the Decepticons now, you fool!" Starscream hollered, but Barricade strikes him.

"Hail Megatron!" He roared. "Megatron is our true leader! His body is located in the ocean miles from here. When the rest of the Decepticons arrive, we will be ready for them to revive our leader." Starscream growled at him, but didn't say anything. "Jack Darby has secrets we need, and he will be no more. Orionna will be broken." Barricade said with a smirk. "There is a strong bond between them."

* * *

"Jack, if you like, I could drive you home. Orionna told me where you live in case she needs backup from any of us." Sideswipe said in his holoform, sitting next to Jack in the break room.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." Jack said with a smile.

"Besides, I like to show off my beauty out there." Sideswipe said with a smirk. Jack laughed at him. Sideswipe's holoform is a tall man with light blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket, a gray shirt, and dark gray jeans. He could be a model that any girl could fall for. "You got a special girl in your life, Jack?" Sideswipe asked.

"Uh...no." Jack quickly replied. "I...I thought I did, but...there was someone else."

"Ooh. Who is she?" Sideswipe asked. "She sounds special."

"I'd rather not tell you." Jack said with a blush. "I've been given a warning already." Sideswipe raise his brow at him. Jack could tell that he hadn't been told about his feelings towards Orionna. "Well, let me get my things and...we will go." Jack got up to get his suitcase from his room.

"Take your time, kid." Sideswipe said. Paramorah came by him in her holoform. She has long red hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, black jeans and brown boots. She had a frown on her face. Sideswipe turn to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I receive a message from Arcee." Paramorah said. "Bad news. Elita-1 never made it. Shockwave shot her down before she had the chance to escape with the others." Sideswipe couldn't believe what he had heard. Elita-1 is dead. A leader of the female Autobots, a mate of Optimus Prime, and a mother of Orionna, is gone. Optimus won't take the news well. He loved Elita-1. Even Orionna will be devastated.

"When will we tell them?" Sideswipe asked.

"Soon. After you drop off the boy, we will tell Optimus and Orionna." Paramorah said. "I expect to see the twins' arrival tomorrow. The others need time."

* * *

_***Author's Note: Paramorah belongs to me. See what she looks like on my deviantart page!***_


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Good News and Bad News***

* * *

After Jack was dropped off at his house, Sideswipe meets his team outside of the base to speak with Optimus. Paramorah was speaking to every Autobot about what had happened after the escape from Cybertron. And then the news to Elita-1. Optimus and Orionna were shocked by the news. Optimus didn't say a word, but he walked away from his team. Bumblebee chirped in worry.

"Mother..." Orionna whispered. Paramorah placed her metal hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Orionna. She tried to get out, but...it was too late." She said. "Arcee and the others wanted to help, but Elita-1 ordered them to escape before Shockwave could shoot them down. Elita-1 fought hard." Orionna fought back her energon tears. She can't show it.

"Mudflap and Skids will arrive tomorrow. The female autoboots however...could take them time." Sideswipe spoke. "Elita-1 was their leader other than Prime." Orionna turned to see her father standing, looking up at the stars. He needs to be alone. She can't comfort him if he's in a devastating position. Optimus won't speak with her or anyone else. This may take some time.

"I'm going to recharge early." Orionna told everyone. "This is too much to take in." She transformed and slowly drives in the base. Bumblebee shakes his head a bit.

"Poor kid."

* * *

After another day of school, Jack ran up to Sam and Mikaela who are fine and dandy since they all saved the day. Sam and Mikaela are together, yet they are jealous of the fact that Jack gets to stay at the Autobot base for weekends.

"So, how was the first weekend?" Mikaela asked.

"It was great. We celebrated my birthday there and...we have some new Autobots who arrived. Sideswipe and Paramorah. They said something there will be more arriving." Jack said.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Sam took out a gift card of Gamestop and hand it over to Jack. "For you, buddy. Happy Late Birthday."

"Thanks." Jack said with a smile, taking the card. "You really don't have to get me anything-"

"We want to." Mikaela spoke. "You're our friend, and we are a team."

"And how is your new girlfriend, Orionna, doing lately?" Sam teased as they all walk away from the school grounds to get to Mikaela's new car. Jack frowned a bit at the joke.

"Cut it out." He said.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, noticing Jack's expression. "Is Orionna alright?"

"She's fine." Jack said. He stopped walking. He leaned his back against the tree. Sam and Mikaela waited for him to speak. Jack let out a sigh. "I really like Orionna. I really do. But...Optimus gave me a warning." He said. "He said that...a human and a robot cannot be in a loving relationship."

"...Well, he's not wrong." Sam said. Mikaela nudged his arm. "What?"

"But, does she like you?" Mikaela asked. "Did you two kiss or anything?"

"...We...almost did..." Jack said, blushing. "But, Jazz had to make a chant." Sam wanted to laugh, but didn't. Jack brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I wish we did." He said. "I thought Sierra was the one, but...it turns out it's Orionna all along. I don't care if she is an alien robot from another world or anything like that. I see her as a good person."

"You love her." Mikaela said. "She was there for you since the beginning. I'm sure she feels the same."

"But, we can't be together." Jack said. "We can be great friends. Nothing more. I...I promised Optimus that I won't take a step further. I have to keep my promise to the leader of the Autobots. He's the father of Orionna."

"You're doing a right thing." Sam pointed out. "I don't want to piss off a giant robot." Mikaela scoffed at him. "Anyway, we'd love to visit the base this weekend. Maybe if you could ask Lennox or somebody." Sam wondered. Jack smiled a bit.

"Sure thing. Bumblebee would be happy to see you." He said. "I could use some help around the base." The three walked down to get to Mikaela's car. But a horn was heard from beside Jack. There is Orionna driving up. The door opened for him.

_**"Sorry I'm late." **_Orionna spoke from the radio. **_"I need to talk to you. Alone." _**Jack doesn't know why he didn't see her holoform in the car.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked. "I was gonna go with-"

"Just go. It's okay." Mikaela spoke. "We'll hang out another time." Jack nodded and got in the car. Orionna drove away as Jack was settled in the passenger seat.

* * *

Orionna and Jack are in the empty fields looking at the view. Orionna stood tall as Jack sat on the boulder. The teen looked up at his Autobot guardian in concern. He knew something was wrong. But, there is no Decepticon activity. In Orionna's optics, there is something worse.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Yesterday." Orionna said. "After Sideswipe took you home, he and Paramorah told us the bad news. Arcee informed Paramorah that...my mother, Elita-1, is dead." Jack blinked at her. He recalled the day when Orionna told him about Elita-1. The female leader of the female Autobots. Optimus' mate.

"She...never made it from Cybertron?" Jack asked.

"Shockwave killed her." Orionna said in a bitter tone. "He shot her down before she had a chance. The others got away, but...Arcee and a few others need time. They will not arrive on this planet. Yet, we are expecting Skids and Mudflap." Jack got off the boulder and place his hand on Orionna's blue leg. The Autobot blinked and look down at him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "We all lost our loved ones." Orionna kneeled down and her finger runs up and down on Jack's back.

"Thank you, Jack." She said sincerely. "You are a true friend." Jack smiled at her and hug her hand.

_**"Orionna, this is Sideswipe. Come back to base. Skids and Mudflap have arrived. They are having the soldiers a hard time." **_A voice from a commlink spoke. Orionna transformed and Jack got inside.

_**"Understood. On my way. Bringing Jack." **_Orionna spoke.

"Alright. It wouldn't hurt to visit for a day after school." Jack said with a smile. They drove off to get to the base.

_**"Just to give you a little warning about the twins. They are trouble."**_

"Oh come on. How bad can they be?"

* * *

"Hey! I get the green! You get the red!" The twins are arguing over which car they want since they have arrived. Jack and Orionna stood in silent as Skids transformed into a green car as Mudflap had to transform into a red car. They were both an ice cream truck, now they are separate cars. Skids transforms and show off his looks to Jack. "Well, what do you think, Jack my man? Do I look good?" He asked.

"Man, I look _way_ better than you!" Mudflap spoke, hitting his twin.

"Enough, both of you!" Orionna barked. The twins stopped arguing and fighting before things get out of hand. "You two look great. Now, this is my friend, Jack. As a both of you heard about. He's the one we should protect."

"So, the Witwicky boy ain't important anymore?" Mudflap asked.

"I thought he's the one with those old school glasses?" Skids wondered.

"He was important." Orionna told the twins. "Now the Decepticons are after Jack for reasons. Now, Jack only stays with us on weekends. Protect him at all costs. Understand?"

"Oh sure. Sure." Skids said, rolling his optics at her. "You talk like a Prime."

"You ain't a leader like your old man." Mudflap pointed out. Orionna glared at the two. Jack went up to the twins.

"Look, she may not be a leader, but she is the daughter of Optimus Prime. She is a second Prime!" He said. "One day she will be a Prime like her father! You will follow her orders! So from now on, on this planet of mine, you will do as she wishes!" Skids and Mudflap stared at him in silent. Orionna smiled at bit at Jack.

"...Sorry, Orionna." Mudflap spoke. "We didn't mean it."

"It's alright." Orionna said.

"We'll protect your little friend here. And...I like him." Skids said. "This guy has guts." Jack laughed a bit. These two were a trip. They do talk like gangsters, but they are harmless.

"It's great to meet you guys, but I have to go back home. But I'll come back this weekend." Jack told them. Orionna transformed into a Ferrari as Jack climbed inside. As they disappeared, Paramorah walked up to the twins.

"Have you seen Prime?" She asked.

"Nah." Skids replied.

"Haven't seen him since we arrived out there." Mudflap told her. "Heard about Elita-1. Rough shit." Paramorah sighed a bit. Optimus couldn't get over the death of his beloved mate. Paramorah and the twins went inside the base to talk things over with Ratchet about living on Earth.

* * *

Barricade was driving slowly around the neighborhood and spotted Jack's house. The lights flicker a bit. A holoform of Barricade appeared in the front seat and his red eyes set on June who is locking up the house. She is heading to her car to get to work. Jack should be home by now. It will be the time to take him away. The Autobots will never know that he is gone. Unless Orionna had to come in and rescue him.  
The blue Ferrari arrived by the house. Jack got out and patted on it before walking up to the front door. Barricade smirked as the boy walked inside and Orionna drove away without knowing her enemy is watching quietly.

Jack sets his backpack on the kitchen table before heading to the kitchen. Before he could make himself something to eat, a doorbell rang. Jack approached the front door, opened it, and see Barricade.

"Hello, Darby." Barricade spoke. Jack gasped. Before he could shut the door, Barricade grabbed him by the throat. He pins the teen against the wall, knocking the pictures down. "Come with me, and you will be spared. Or else your precious girlfriend will be dead like her mother." Barricade warned. Jack choked a bit. What does he want with him? What do these Decepticons want? Jack had no other choice. He can't call for help. He doesn't want to put Orionna or anyone he cared about in danger.

"What do you want from me?" Jack spoke.

"Starscream and I will tell you." Barricade said, leading Jack out of the house. "There is so much we need to discuss."


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: The Truth of Darby***

* * *

"Why can't you just tell me what you want from me?" Jack asked in the backseat of Barricade. He can see Barricade's holoform in the driver's seat. The red eyes look up at the rear view mirror. "I don't have anything." Jack told him.

"You don't know it yet." Barricade said. "Once Starscream speaks to you about it, you will know. You have more than that Witwicky boy."

"We got all night to talk about it." Jack said. "Since I was forced to go with you. If it has something to do with bringing back Megatron, I don't know how to-"

"Oh no. It is not that at all, boy. Yet, we do need our leader back." Barricade said. "Starscream is an idiot. He is no leader." He hears Jack scoffed at the back. Barricade couldn't help but to chuckle along with him. "You think that too, boy?"

"You should've heard what the Autobots say about Starscream." Jack said with a smirk. Barricade smirked back. Before the Decepticon says a word, he sensed something. He looked at the rear view mirror again and see two cars following him in full speed. Barricade cursed in his language and his holoform disappeared. Jack turned back to see Mudflap and Skids on their tail. "Well, looks like I'm in for a rough ride." He said.

_**"You better buckle up, boy." **_Jack heard Barricade speak from the radio. The seatbelt is on Jack. The teen look to his right to see Skids as Mudflap is on the other side. They are going to save him, but Jack doesn't feel safe when he is strapped in. _**"You shoot, the boy will die!" **_Barricade roared at the twins who drove by him.

_**"Don't make us scratch your paint now!" **_Skids yelled, slightly nudging the side of the police car. Barricade had no choice but to hit the brakes. Jack almost lunge forward. The twins swerve and face Barricade. Jack waited for something to happen. The seatbelt was unbuckled and he was thrown out of the car as Barricade transformed and aim a gun at him. Jack remained on the ground as the twins transform with their guns.

"Drop your weapons!" Barricade demanded.

"What the hell is your deal, man?" Mudflap asked. "What do you want this kid for?"

"That isn't your concern! This boy will not be harmed if you surrender your weapons! Or else there's gonna be trouble..." Barricade threatened with a glare.

"We ain't gonna drop our guns! You scared to fight the both of us?!" Skids taunted. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head at the twins. They have no idea who they are up against. Bumblebee can easily fight off Barricade, but not the twins. They are cocky. Barricade is annoyed by them. He aimed his gun at Skids and start to shoot. Skids barely avoided the bullets as he jumps out of the way as Mudflap took cover behind the building. Jack got on his feet and make a run for it. There must be other Autobots on the way than Skids and Mudflap. A giant foot appeared in front of Jack. He looked up to see Starscream.

"Going somewhere, boy?!" He spat. Jack was about to go another way, but he was grabbed by Starscream. Jack struggles in the hand. "Barricade! Keep those twins busy! I've got the human!" With that, Starscream took off with Jack who is screaming for one of the twins to help him. But, no one could hear him. All he hears is a fight. Jack is captured for good. No one could save him.

* * *

Jack was strapped to the table as Starscream's holoform is studying him. They are in the warehouse. Why is Jack here? And why would they be in a warehouse? It can't be the Decepticons' new hideout, can it?

"Hope you are comfortable, Darby." Starscream said with smirk. "I just need to look through your body. Relax."

"What do you guys want?!" Jack yelled. "I don't have anything! Let me go!"

"Quiet!" Starscream slapped the boy in the face. "I said 'relax'!" His red eyes started to scan over Jack's body. From feet to head. Jack's cheek stings. He looked up at Starscream with a glare. The man hummed in interest. "Hmm. Just as I suspected. You are the son of Kirk Darby." He said. Jack blinked at the name. Kirk Darby. That's his father.

"...How do you know my dad?" Jack asked. "How do you know?!" Starscream looked at him.

"Let's just say, he and the Decepticons had a little history. Not just him. His father." He said. Jack doesn't know if he is lying or telling the truth. Jack wanted answers.

"My...family had something to do with you guys?" Jack asked.

"Not your mother. She was never involved." Starscream told the boy. "Be grateful she wasn't aware of her own husband's secrets. She'd be dead. And you wouldn't be born, Jack."

"...What happened to my dad?" Jack asked.

"Long gone. Let's just say he and the Decepticons had a little disagreement. He only wants to protect you." Starscream said. "Such a foolish man he was."

"Protect me? From what?" Jack asked. "From you guys? He knows about the Autobots too?"

"Kirk holds the dust of the Matrix. The very thing that could bring back the dead." Starscream replied. "Of course, he hides it somewhere. And it seems to me that you don't know about the Matrix. You have nothing in you after all." Starscream got Jack out of the restraints. "But remember this, Jack. You are not off the hook! We are not finished! You and your friends will die...one day! This planet will bow before me! Lord Starscream!" Jack didn't say anything. He couldn't stop thinking about the truth about his own father. He left for protecting him and his wife, June. From the Decepticons. That's why the Decepticons wanted Jack here to find out where the Matrix was held. June should know about this. She deserves to know.  
Before Jack could take a step, two cars broke through the warehouse and transformed. Mudflap and Skids. They are fine and dandy. Starscream's holoform disappeared when his jet transformed. Mudflap started to shoot at him while Skids transformed to let Jack jump inside.

_**"Hang on, Jack! We're outta here!" **_Skids spoke from the radio and floor it as Mudflap shot Starscream in the left optic before transforming to follow his twin. Starscream held his head, blinded with one optic.

"My eye!"

* * *

Jack never said a word to Mudflap or Skids when they took him back home. He is like a zombie. The twins were told to stay in the driveway in case the Decepticons come back for Jack.  
The teen sat in his room in dead silent. His father worked for the Decepticons before, until he decided to back out. He was killed because he didn't want to do their dirty work. Jack can't blame him. Now he knows the truth. The Decepticons were following the bloodline of Kirk's and aware of Jack's existence. June had no idea. Should the base know about Jack's father? And should the Autobots know about this Matrix? It must be important to both Autobots and Decepticons.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Prom Date***

* * *

Things have changed for the Autobots and the ones who aided them around the base. Months pass, and they decide to move the Autobots to a bigger base since they are staying on Earth. Even for Jack's safety, he hasn't seen Orionna in a while. He had heard and seen her once in a while on her free time, but they can't go anywhere. Orionna wanted to be sure the Decepticons can't get to Jack like last time.  
June was told about her late husband's secret before he left. She was upset. She couldn't even speak. Jack comforts her everyday, but June was too hurt from the truth. She thought the whole time he left for not being in the family anymore, but he left to keep his family safe. Kirk wanted to keep his wife and son safe from the Decepticons.

_**XX**_

It's been a year since the Autobots have arrived on Earth, and Jack is now a senior in high school. After he graduates, he will be going to college with Sam. Since Jack hasn't been seeing his Autobot friends in a while. Since Bumblebee has been staying with Sam, he's been telling Jack to send messages to Orionna to check up on her and tell her that Jack has been doing fine. Still, Jack wanted to see Orionna. Not hear from her. Just see her. Jack wanted to tell her his senior year and how excited he was to graduate. And prom night is coming. And he didn't have a date.

* * *

"I don't know, mom. It'll feel weird to go to prom without a date." Jack said as he and June went shopping for his suit. "Sam and Mikaela are going together and...I don't have a date."

"Did you ask Orionna?" June asked. "She can be in her holoform, right? No one will know who she is."

"Mom, I haven't seen her in months." Jack reminded her. "Orionna is not human. She's an Autobot. I hear from her, but I hardly see her. I haven't seen her since New Year's." June placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Look, I know you two are best friends and you have feelings for her. Yet you promised Optimus not to get in the romantic relationship with her." June said. "But you know what? Who cares if you two aren't the same. I know you love her."

"I know. Wish I could tell her someday. But, what if she doesn't feel the same?" Jack said. "What if she doesn't understand love?"

"Oh, Jack. I'm sure she does." June said. "Now, are we going to find you a suit or not?" Jack sighed in defeat. He can try to have a good time with Sam and Mikaela. There are some things to do besides dancing. Hanging out with friends. Yet, Jack wished he could ask Orionna to go with him.

* * *

The night of prom has finally arrived. Boys in suits, girls in dresses. The school is decorated. Bumblebee drops off Sam, Mikaela, and Jack at the front. Bumblebee told them that he will be joining them in his holoform since he had free time to spare for the night.

"Thanks Bee. See you in a bit." Sam said, shutting the door behind him after Mikaela and Jack got out. Mikaela is wearing a light blue dress and her hair is in curls. She is wearing the silver earrings and a silver necklace. Sam is wearing a gray suit with a black tie. His hair is slick back. Jack is in his new white suit with a blue tie. "You guys ready?" Sam asked his friend and date.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"You okay, Jack?" Mikaela asked. "You look down."

"No, I'm fine." Jack said. "Let's go inside." He walked up the steps. Sam gave Mikaela a wink before taking her hand.  
The gym was filled with students and teachers. Music is playing. Balloons are hanging every corner of the gym. Jack sat on the empty table, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up to see his former crush, Sierra, and her new date, Vince, on the dance floor. Vince has red hair like Sierra, but his hair is darker. He is one of the bullies of Jack's, but right now, he's gone soft for Sierra and that gave Jack a break from having a hard time.

"Jack." A voice spoke. Jack turned his head to see Bumblebee's holoform. He has blonde hair with black highlights. He is wearing a yellow suit with a black tie. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He said.

"Uh, okay." Jack said. He got up and follow Bumblebee out.  
They walk outside the school building and there is Jack's car. Orionna is here. Before Jack could speak, the door opened and coming out is Orionna in a light blue dress. Her hair is down with some curls. She is wearing blue high heels, silver jewelry, and a choker. She looks at Jack and Bumblebee with a smile.

"Surprise." Orionna spoke.

"Orionna? What're you doing here? I thought you were-"

"I know I was supposed to be at the base, but...it wouldn't hurt to come here." Orionna said, walking over to Jack. "Your mother talked to me and I felt bad that you come here alone. Without a prom date." Jack couldn't help but to smile at her. He turned to Bumblebee.

"You two have fun. I'll be around." Bumblebee said, walking back inside the school to check up with Sam and Mikaela. Jack and Orionna held hands and follow him.

_**XX**_

_"Alright, alright, alright! I hope you all have a good time. Now is the time for the slow dance for all the dates out there!" _The man on stage said as he started to play a song for the couples around the gym floor. Jack and Orionna are in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other as they dance slow. Orionna smiled up at Jack with her bright blue eyes.

"So, this is what teens do? They dance to celebrate?" She asked.

"For seniors. We have prom and then we graduate. And then, we finish school." Jack told her. "After I graduate, I go to college with Sam." Orionna nodded a bit. She frowned a little. Jack frowned too. "I know, but...we'll see each other again. Right?"

"I hope so. I feel bad for not seeing you often." Orionna told him. "I really do want to see you, Jack. But, I had to help protect this planet and train the soldiers. We've been having new recruits." Jack said. He thought about his feelings for her. Should he tell her?

_Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear, love you all the time,_  
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.  
_

"Orionna, there's something I want to tell you." Jack said. Orionna looked up at him. Jack took a deep breath. "You remember my birthday last year? And we were at the ferris wheel? And...we almost kissed?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well...I...I've always loved you, Orionna." Jack admitted. Orionna didn't say a word. Yet, she felt her cheeks burn. "I love you ever since we stopped Megatron. It's crazy to have feelings for an alien, but I know how I feel about you. I love you, Orionna." Jack said.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, oh one I adore._

_Love you for ever, and ever more._  
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._  
_I fell for you, and I knew,_  
_The vision of your love's loveliness._  
_I hope and I pray, that some day,_  
_I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

"I thought I was the only one who felt the same." Orionna said. "At first, I wanted to ignore those feelings, but I can't. When we almost kissed, my spark was beating so fast. But, my father wouldn't want us to be together."

"I know. And I promise him." Jack said, holding Orionna's hands. "And dammit, I wish we can be together. If only I was..." He stopped.

"If only you were what?"

"If only...I were an Autobot, we can be together." Jack said.

"No. You can't change. You're human." Orionna said, shaking her head. "We can't change for each other. I can't turn away from my team. I can't turn away from my father. He would be so upset. I lost my mother. I'm all he has left."

"I can't make you leave. And...we aren't Romeo and Juliet." Jack chuckled a bit.

"Who?" Orionna wondered, tilting her head.

"Heh. Never mind." Jack said.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._  
_My darling dear, love you all the time,_  
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

"Sam, look." Mikaela said as she dances with Sam. They look over to see Jack and Orionna across from them dancing and talking. They couldn't hear what they are saying, but they can tell that they are having a good time. Sam smiled.

"Those two look good together. They could make a unique couple." He said.

"Sam, you know they can't be together." Mikaela said. "Jack promised Optimus that they can't be in a romantic relationship. Jack is a human, not a robot."

"Babe, Jack wouldn't break that promise. Still, be nice if they are a couple in secret." Sam joked. Mikaela rolled her eyes playfully as they continue to dance.  
Sierra and Vince dance not too far from Jack and Orionna. Sierra opened her eyes to see Jack holding Orionna close. Vince noticed his girlfriend's focus are on Jack.

"You jealous or what?" He asked.

"No. Just happy to see Jack have someone." Sierra said. Vince turned to see Jack with his date. Jack gave Vince a wink and a smirk. Vince rolled his eyes and move away with Sierra. Orionna turned her head back.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just teasing some jerk who has my old crush." Jack said. "Now that I have you."

_I fell for you, and I knew,_  
_The vision of your love's loveliness._  
_I hope and I pray, that some day,_  
_I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness._

"Orionna, I know we can't be together and all, but..." Jack blushed a bit. Orionna waits for him to continue. Jack stared into her eyes with his blue ones. "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to kiss you. Just this once. In case we don't see each other ever again. I'll be going to collage, and you'll be busy at the base and all-"

"Okay." Orionna said.

"Wait, what? You wouldn't mind?"

"One kiss wouldn't hurt." Orionna said. "But, if we do this, we cannot tell anyone. Not even my father."

"Totally." Jack said with a nod. Orionna closes her eyes. Jack leans in and place his lips over hers. Orionna's cheeks are bright red as she felt his warm lips on hers. Her hands went up to his face to cup it. Jack's hands are around her waist. They finally kissed. It was worth the wait.

_Oh, oh, oh, Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._  
_My darling dear, love you for all time,_  
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

Jack and Orionna pulled away after the song ended. They both blush like mad. Sam and Mikaela walked over to them with smirks.

"Hello, lovebirds." Mikaela giggled.

"You...saw that?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul or bot." Sam told him and Orionna.

* * *

After prom, everyone is ready to go back home. Bumblebee offered his friends a ride home. Orionna wanted to follow them back to tell Jack one more goodnight. After Mikaela was dropped off, Sam and Jack arrived in their neighborhood. They see June waiting for them at her front porch. Orionna came out of her car to see June.

"Hello, June." She greeted. June came up to her and hugged her as Jack walked over as Bumblebee sat by next door after Sam walked in his house. Jack and Orionna told June of how much fun they had tonight. But they cannot tell her about the kiss. June will spill the beans. June hugs them both and tell them that she is going to bed.  
Orionna turned away and look up at the night sky. The moon was full.

"When can I see you again?" Jack asked.

"Someday." Orionna told him. "I will never forget this, Jack." Jack smiled. "Now, I must go." Orionna was about to get to her car, but Jack stopped her. Orionna turned and her lips met his. Jack pulled away and smiled at her.

"Good night, Orionna." He whispered. Orionna smiled back at him.

"Good night, Jack. Till we meet again." She turn and disappeared. The car roared to life and slowly drive away. Jack turn back to get in the house. Bumblebee sat in front of Sam's house. He was aware of their relationship. He knew he couldn't tell Optimus about their kiss. Bumblebee will also keep this a secret.


	14. Chapter 14

***Epilogue: Waiting***

* * *

Jack had a smile on his face as he is sitting on the living room couch. June noticed his expression, and wondered what got him in a good mood. Jack was just happy about last night's event. The prom night kiss. And he will be graduating in a few days. Things couldn't get any better. Not even the Decepticons would ruin it for him. They are still out there, but no sign of them. Yet, they have plans.

* * *

"How much longer do we wait?!" Starscream yelled. "How long?!"

"Silence, you idiot!" Barricade growled. "It takes time for our leader to arrive! It's the only way. We wait." Then, a figure arrived behind them. Starscream and Barricade turned to see their revived leader. Megatron. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Barricade said with a bow. Megatron smirked a bit. Starscream wasn't thrilled by the idea of bringing his master back for some time, but he knew it's the only option to speak to the Fallen.

"Where is the boy? Jack Darby?" Megatron asked.

"He is out of our interests, Megatron. Starscream said. "He doesn't have the key to where the Matrix is. Unlike his father."

"No matter. We can still find the Matrix without him." Barricade spoke. "Not even the Witwicky boy."

"Where are those humans now?" Megatron asked. "I want to see them suffer by my clutches! And I want to see Orionna despair when the Darby boy is dead!"

"Lord Megatron, we do not need him!" Starscream argued. Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck and slam him down. "Megatron! Please! The boy isn't worth it!"

"Oh, he is worth it!" Megatron said with a smirk. "Before we find him, we must pay the Fallen a little visit. He must know more about the boy. The Darby boy is more than you think, Starscream." He releases him and walk away from him and Barricade. "Meet me there. And don't be late!" Megatron transformed and flew up in the sky.

* * *

Orionna stood on the cliff, looking at the view of the horizon. It is so peaceful. No Decepticon activity. The Autobots are training the soldiers of how to fight the Decepticons.

"Something on your mind, Orionna? You seem distant." Optimus's voice asked. He stood by her looking at the view himself. "Is it about Jack?"

"Yes and no." Orionna replied. "I was thinking about how we manage to call this planet our new home. It has been for a year. Those who arrive seem to love it so far, but...it will make the other Decepticons follow them."

"This world is full of surprises, Orionna. Whenever we find the activity of the Decepticon, we go out and take him down." Optimus told her. Orionna's optics flash.

"I want Shockwave dead if I ever see him. He will pay for what he had done. My mother could've escaped when she got the chance." She said with a look. "Shockwave must die."

"Orionna, Shockwave is too dangerous for you to face alone. He will kill you in seconds. I wouldn't forgive myself if you try to face him alone." Optimus said. "Whatever happens, do not go out and face the powerful Decepticons alone. I've lost Elita, but I will not lose you." Orionna looked up at her father and nodded. Of course she wouldn't face Shockwave by herself. If she dies, Jack will be devastated. He will be alone.

"I won't do a thing without you." Orionna told him. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now, shall we return to base? Arcee wants to continue to train you." Optimus asked.

"Yes." Orionna and Optimus walked away together. But Optimus stopped to face her. "What is it?"

"Orionna, nothing happened last night, did it?" Optimus asked. "You went out to prom to see Jack. I understand you want to company him, but..." Orionna stared at him. She gave him a serious look and told him a lie.

"Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes." Orionna told him. Optimus gave her one more look before nodding. He believes her, yet unaware of her lie. They both transformed and drove off to return to base. Orionna got her radio on to listen to music. It is _Til All Are One_ by Stan Bush. The song reminded her of her team and her human friends. They are from a far away world, and their battles were great.

_'__We are here. We are waiting.' _Orionna thought. She and Optimus drove off to the sunset.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Finally! It's done! Don't worry, there will be a sequel! Sorry if this story is short, but I didn't want to move on to get to the second one already, so I had to end it. The sequel is planned. So, follow me for updates! Thank you for reading!***_


End file.
